Star Force: Sun and Moon
by Kittycara
Summary: When the worlds of Megaman: Star Force and Lunar Knight combine, what will the technologically advanced world do about vampires? Join Aaron, Lucian, Omega-xis, Geo, and their new and old friends in this epic crossover. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1: Summer Plans

Hello _minna_! Welcome to my first posted fanfic. This fic contains OCs. _A lot._ Six FMians, five vampires, and one human.

WARNING! Contains spoilers for all Mega Man Star Force games and Lunar Knights.

At the start of every chapter, I will give a small summary of the characters that first appear, so those who don't know much about the games can get some information.

Geo Stellar- 12 year old boy hero. Son of Kelvin and Hope Stellar. Loves outer space, stars, and inventions. Transforms with Mega to form the "Blue Bomber," Mega Man, and has saved the world around five times.

Geo (c) Capcom

Omega-xis- An AMian that once lived on Planet FM. Now lives with Geo on Earth. Rude, crude and loves to fight. Wave Changes with Geo to form Mega Man.

Mega (c) Capcom

Mel Selest- Cousin of Geo Stellar. Quick tempered and a bit of a pervert. Loves fashion, dancing, and dressing up people (particularly boys).

Mel (c) Kittycara (me)

--------

Chapter 1

Summer Plans

"_Booooooooooring!!!!!_ What was the point of that?!" Mega growled. He had been bored to tears, if he would cry, at the party Geo had been forced to attend by Luna. It had been a celebration for graduating the sixth grade, and moving on to middle school. Geo's entire class had been there, including Luna, Zack and Bud. "This entire year was boring! Except for some small fry, there was nothing to go buck wild on!"

Geo sighed. "You know, Mega, some people prefer _not_ having to save the world."

"Yeah, yeah." Both walked, or, in Mega's case, floated, for a while until a yell startled them.

"GEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Geo turned towards the sound, only to be pushed to the ground. "Oooof!!!" He struggled vainly to bring breath back into his body, hampered by the sudden weight on his chest.

"Hey, Geo! Good to see you again!" Geo looked up to see a girl sitting on him and grinning like a fool.

"Mel, get off," Geo said as soon as he was able to breathe again. The girl got up and offered her hand to him. As she pulled him up, Geo took a good look at his attacker.

His perky cousin hadn't changed her personality much, but the way she looked was very different from when she was a toddler. She had a purple hat on that had two sets of folded over fabric on the sides, shaping them like ears. Underneath her hat was her spiky brown hair, similar to his own, only spiked down instead of upwards, and her bangs were pushed up into her hat, except for two little spikes that flopped on either side of her face. Mel was wearing a plain grey dress that was formfitting on her upper body and flared out slightly below where her hips ended and her legs started, and baggy black jeans that threatened to cover up her dirty white tennis shoes. What was really strange was the bandages wrapped around her palms and the purple scarf wrapped around her waist.

"Geo, who's the brat?" Mega asked.

"I'm not a brat! Geo, is this rude thing your Wizard?" Mel turned to Geo.

"Yes, this is Omega-xis. He likes to be called Mega, though. Mega, this is Mel, my cousin. She's the one who is staying with us while our parents are off catching up." Geo recalled the conversation he had with Kelvin and Hope almost a month ago. His parents had told him that Hope's sister and her husband wanted to make peace from the fight they had had five years ago. They had arranged a vacation for all four of them that was to take up most of the summer. And they had asked Geo to take care of his (now) ten-year-old cousin, who wanted to spend the summer with him to make up their lack of communication.

"Mega, huh? You kind of remind me of my own Wizard. Only a lot less stuffy." Mel stuck out her hand. "Pleased to meet you." She and Mega clasped hands, hers dwarfing in his, and shook.

"Is your Wizard any good at battling?" Mega asked. Geo sighed. Wasn't Mega interested in anything else?

"Sort of. He has some weird thing about 'There's a time and place for necessary fights.' I really don't get it."

"Are your parents at the house?" Geo hoped to bring the two back to reality.

"Uh-huh. We all got there about an hour ago. Should we head back?"

"Yeah. That way, we can say goodbye before they leave." Geo started to walk towards his house. "Where did you come from, anyway? When you jumped on me."

"The top of the tree." Mel jogged a little to keep up with him.

"You could have missed and been seriously hurt!" Geo stopped walking and turned to stare at his cousin. He recalled the only tree that had been near their reunion spot. It was nearly three stories tall!

"Of course not. I landed on you, didn't I?" Mel gave him a quick grin, but it quickly faded when he didn't respond. She looked off to the side and said in a quiet voice, "I'm not going to get hurt because of that, Geo. I've practiced a lot. I'm not the same."

It occurred to Geo just how different they both were after five years.

"It's a good thing we have the whole summer to find out what's different." At Mega's voice, both Mel and Geo nearly jumped a foot off the ground.

Geo shook his head and said, "Mega's right. We have some time." He gave Mel a quick smile and continued walking.

"Um, Geo?"

"What?"

Mel opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Then she shook her head and said, "Never mind." At Geo's look, she gave a small smile of her own. "Like you said, we have the whole summer. I doubt anything big is going to get in the way."

--------

Well, that was interesting. And foreshadowing FTW!

I'm trying to do some weird POV thing. My plan is to do a third person limited POV writing concerning a different person in almost every chapter. Hope it turns out well.

Next Chapter of Star Force: Sun and Moon

Why is Vamberry still covered in monsters, even though they were supposedly wiped out? And what's with the strange alchemic gate that covers the wall? Aaron's POV


	2. Chapter 2: Vamberry

I'm back! Long story short, Writer's Block is a bitch. Still, enjoy! …..Please?

Aaron- 10 year old Guild Gunslinger that controls the power of the sun. Known as the Solar Knight. Son of Trinity, a famous gunslinger and the once Guild leader. Partner of the Dark Swordsman, Lucian.

Aaron (c) Konami

Toasty- Terrenial of Sol. Looks like a sunflower. Mentor and companion of Aaron. Has a bit of an attitude, but he cares deeply for Aaron and the other Terrenials.

Toasty (c) Konami

Lucian- The infamous Dark Swordsman that gets his power from darkness and moonlight. Known as the Lunar Knight. Was once the gunslinger Sartana. Reluctant partner of the gunslinger Aaron.

Lucian (c) Konami

Nero- Terrenial of Darkness. A black cat with red bat wings. Companion of Lucian. Acts like the older brother of the group.

Nero (c) Konami

* * *

Chapter 2

Vamberry

"Aaron! To your right!"

The gunslinger dodged just as a reign of arrows fell down on the spot where he was just standing. He quickly located the skeleton archers and fired off a series of shots with his Ninja guns. The bones collapsed as his Sol-energy bullets hit their marks. "Ha! Alright!" Aaron cried, pumping his fist in the air. He was rewarded by a hit to the head. "Ow!"

"Idiot. Don't let your guard down so easily." The hitter glared at him, one red-tinted brown eye showing, the other covered by an eye patch.

"Heh. Sorry, Lucian," Aaron said as he flashed a quick, sheepish grin at his partner before straitening, setting Ninja back it their hidden holster and pulling out his own gun, Knight. He turned to the floating sunflower hovering near his head. "Thanks for warning me, Toasty."

Lucian snorted and continued to cross the room.

The silence was broken by Nero. "There's something strange about this."

"Huh? What do you mean, Nero?" Aaron absentmindedly asked as he scanned the area behind him for any enemies planning a sneak attack.

"Think about it, Aaron," Toasty explained patiently. "We come back to Vamberry every few days to try and explore it, then spend hours cleaning up monsters. Vamberry has been shut down for months, so why are there still monsters trying to protect the place, and where are they coming from? Those are the answers we are seeking."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." Noticing that Lucian had gone still, Aaron trotted to the swordsman. "Lucian, what's wrong?"

"This wasn't here the first time," Lucian muttered, more to himself than to the others. He stared at a lump of rock, almost twice as high as he was, and many times as wide.

"Really?" Aaron squinted at it, trying to remember whether or not he had seen it before._ Is it a statue?_

"Stand back."

"Huh? Woah!" Aaron barely lept back in time to miss being crushed by the debris as Lucian slashed at the lump with Vanargand.

Aaron coughed from the dust as he heard Toasty indignantly say, "You know, it's considered polite to give fair warning when you do something like that!"

"I _did_ warn you," Lucian said apathetically. Nero, used to such actions, said nothing.

When he stopped coughing, Aaron opened his eyes to look at what remained of the rock, only to see a hole in the wall connected to a downward staircase. "Are we going down there?"

"What do you think?" Nero chimed in as Lucian began to climb down. Aaron and Toasty followed silently.

It didn't take long to reach the bottom. They entered a room filled with beakers and strange machines. Glass orbs set into the walls cast a light green glow on everything their light touched.

"Wow…" Aaron peered around the room as Lucian strode unhesitatingly to one of the many tables. "Was this here before?"

Lucian ignored him and picked up a vial filled with crusted goop. He took a small sniff and wrinkled his nose. "Blood. Human blood," he clarified before setting the vial down.

"Ew…" Aaron made a face as he ran a finger across a tabletop and brought it up, covered in dust. "I don't think anyone's been here for a while."

"Be careful of what you touch, you two," Toasty warned as he floated by Aaron's head. "This is an alchemist's lab. Who knows what could happen?" Lucian, as usual, ignored the warning as he poked around.

A small flash of light caught Aaron's attention, but as soon as he turned towards it, the light was gone. Frowning, he walked over to the wall opposite of where they had entered. There was a strange half-circle structure with symbols carved on the edges. He walked up to it as he heard Toasty start to berate the Swordsman, to no avail.

_That's weird. I thought I saw something._ Aaron put a hand on one of the symbols, and was startled when it started glowing. Like they were reacting, one by one the other symbols began to glow in succession, and a wind seemed to blow throughout the room.

"Aaron! What did you do?!" Toasty cried.

"I don't know!"

A swirling energy started to fill the arch, and the wind got stronger and started pulling everything towards the arch. Aaron gave a cry as his feet were pulled out from under him, and frantically grabbed one of the tiles on the structure. However, the tile cracked and, with a piece still in his hand, he was pulled further towards the energy.

"Aaron!" Lucian started running towards Aaron, with Nero and Toasty right behind him.

"Lucian!"

I'm not so sure I like the ending… Muuuuuuuuuuuuu……… And I found out I think of stories in pictures, which makes putting it in words kinda hard.

While writing this, I realized that Lucian and Aaron have a _whole _lot of weapons. Since I don't have any new characters in the next chapter, I'll write a brief description of all eight of them at the beginning.

Next Chapter of Star Force: Sun and Moon

As Mel and Geo try to reconnect, they find out about strange attacks on the people in the city. Why do these people show up with marks on their necks? Mega's POV


End file.
